


Red + White = Pink (and Yellow?)

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sasuke, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mokuton!sakura, Something ain't right..., adopted naruto, background hashimada, hugs for everyone, let me have my MitoTobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Their daughter was born with bright pink hair and big emerald eyes. Tobirama loved her already.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Mito & Tobirama Senju, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 46
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone. I don't even write Sakura, why is she suddenly here??? :0

Konoha was a lovely village. It was greater than Tobirama thought it could ever be, with a school, clans, civilians, and peace. He admitted, he was skeptical that it could really happen, despite his brother's ramblings, but it did happen, and it was wonderful.

The younger Senju was glad his brother had been able to find a dream, to chase after it alongside that boy he'd met by a river. And although Tobirama would still help his brother with this village, Tobirama had a dream of his own. A dream that he'd wanted to chase to.

Tobirama dreamed of having a family.

It didn't have to be large, the way he had been raised alongside three brothers. Tobirama would be content with a single child, maybe more if circumstances allowed it.

And that dream began when he met Mito Uzumaki.

She was a ray of sunshine, with a beaming smile, warm eyes, and scarlet red hair. As an Uzumaki, she was able to discuss seals with him, she leant an ear where others couldn't even begin to understand what he was talking about. She had her own stories and ideas to tell, about sunny beaches and raging whirlpools and whatever would come to her bright mind, and her peals of laughter would follow her wherever she went.

Mito was wonderful, and Tobirama hadn't been expecting to fall for her so hard.

And when she wrapped him in a rough hug after his confession to her, well, he wasn't expecting that, either.

* * *

It was after they'd gotten comfortable that Tobirama shared his dream with her.

It was than that he learned that she wanted the same thing.

(Tobirama wondered if this was how Hashirama had felt, when Madara spoke of a village for the first time.)

* * *

Their wedding was wide scale around the village, as it was between one of the Senju heirs and the Uzumaki princess.

Mito looked stunning, her red hair bright against her white dress and eyes that sparkled even more than Tobirama thought possible.

Regardless of all the festivities, Tobirama only had eyes for Mito.

* * *

Mito was ecstatic to be expecting, and Tobirama wasn't much better at hiding his own excitement.

While she was a bit upset that she was barred from missions for the time being, Mito picked out baby clothes, blankets, and toys. Tobirama joined her sometimes, but on those days his wallet would end up significantly lighter. (He'd had a hard time picking between things, and taking both just seemed like a good idea at those times.)

Madara would stop by to spend time with her. Tobirama wasn't sure when the redhead became such good friends with the Uchiha, but based on the protective glint in the raven's visible eye, he cared deeply for her, and it was something he appreciated.

They had discussed names for their child far in advance of the actual delivery. Kawa, if it were a boy in honor of Tobirama's late brother, or Midori, after Mito's godmother if it came to be a girl.

Regardless of the outcome, Tobirama didn't mind.

* * *

It was when Tobirama was preparing some tea that Mito went into labor.

He carried her along to the hospital without a moment's notice, doing his best to be quick, but not dangerously so. (He may have been a bit frazzled when he got there, if the way the medic nin looked at him said anything.)

He stayed right by her side through the delivery. Mito was the one to do the work, and he'd be there for her through it. It was the least he could do.

Tobirama didn't know how long it went on (it had been hours, for sure), but his senses heightened the moment he heard crying.

Medic nin were blocking his view, so Tobirama couldn't see their child, but when they returned the little, cloth-wrapped bundle to Mito, they spread out so he could come closer.

Their daughter was here, with light pink hair and big emerald eyes that shined like her mother's. As Mito held their child in her arms she looked at Tobirama with an exhausted smile and uttered a name.

"Sakura."

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Sakura! :3  
> Oof, it's been a while since I've written, so I may be a little rusty ;-; sorry. I'm just gonna post this before I change my mind lol  
> Do tell me what you think, though! I don't really know where I'm going with this too much so any comments, feedback, or ideas are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! ♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is small and Mito loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy 100+ kudos??? And such nice comments too??? :000 like thank you all so much for the support! >.> it makes me a bit nervous tbh... And sorry it took so long to get back to this! Anyways, hope you enjoy ^^

Mito liked Tobirama for a lot of reasons.

She liked that he went out of his way to spend time with her, when she first came to Konoha with Ashina-sensei.

She liked his eyes, glimmering red that just said 'family' to an Uzumaki. They sparkled when he was happy and turned to ice when he was upset and they always made him look beautiful.

She liked his smiles, that were easy to catch once she knew when to look. Happiness looked wonderful on him.

She liked how strong he looked, how strong he fought when they sparred. She liked that he didn't hold back.

She liked those quiet moments they shared, where he would work on a seal (and wasn't it wonderful that he studied seal work?) and they would share thoughts over a table and tea through the night.

Mito liked him a lot, and over time that like turned into something more. Something even more special, and it was like amazing like fireworks in a festival when Tobirama felt the same way.

She loved the red that would rise to his cheeks, that shade that matched his facial tattoos perfectly and made Mito want to kiss him all over.

She loved holding his hand and swinging it as they walked through the Konoha streets, and cuddling by his side at festivals.

She loved the sparks she felt in her stomach when Tobirama would surprise her with a kiss.

She loved opening up to him, sharing more personal things and listening to his thoughts in return.

Mito loved all these things and more.

And when one day, he shared that he'd like it if their pair of two could become a group of three in the future, Mito had already been thinking the same thing for a long time.

* * *

To say that Sakura was a handful would be an understatement.

She would fuss and cry through the day, and never for anything in particular. It would run Mito ragged with worry, because what if something was wrong and Mito just couldn't tell what it was? It never turned out to be anything more than desire for attention, or food and general care, but Mito would tire out anyway.

But then Mito would pick up her daughter and Sakura would laugh with a gummy smile and it made everything okay.

Mito hadn't had a child just because it was something Tobirama's always wanted. It was hard to deny her husband anything, but a baby's a big responsibility! It meant making sure you came home from a mission safe. It meant having someone completely reliant on you.

It was expected of them to have a child, to secure the alliance of the Uzumaki to Konoha, but Mito refused to bring a life into the world for something as shallow as that. Mito wanted this, too.

She wanted this dream with her and her dear Tobirama and a little one that had little bits of both of their parents in them. She wanted a happy little family for them to share, without all of the struggles warring clans had on them growing up.

And she got it, in the form of their darling daughter with light pink tufts of hair and big eyes.

She wanted this.

She wanted Sakura.

And she'd work hard to take care of her cute pink-haired daughter, for all those wonderful little moments in between.

* * *

Tobirama adored their daughter from the moment Mito had her.

She saw how his eyes brightened, or how his his lips curved upwards whenever Sakura was brought up, or his relaxed posture when she was nearby.

He was always nervous to hold her, but once Sakura giggled and cooed as she tried to reach for her father, he'd soften up almost instantly.

("She's so small, Mito," he whispered when he held their newborn daughter for the first time.

"I know," Mito replied, because she was a shinobi too and they'd both ended lives with their hands. They'd both sprung traps and thrown weapons and lied with them.

But Sakura was something good, something so small and fragile, like a small flame that could be blown out by the breeze, and Mito knew how her husband felt.)

Tobirama was currently working on the ninja academy, where kids would be able to train and learn to defend themselves, to fight without being plunged headfirst into war.

He'd said he wanted it to be prefect by the time Sakura got there. (Sakura needed to know how to defend herself. It was too dangerous otherwise.) He told her this with his hands on her shoulders and those red eyes looking into her own and it made Mito's stomach do little flips because he was always such a passionate worker, and here he was doing it again with that fire in his eyes that spoke of care and affection because this was his dream and Mito loved that part of him a bunch, too.

Now, watching Tobirama as the albino pressed a kiss to their daughter's forehead goodnight, Mito was glad they were able to share this.

* * *

It was a full moon one night, the sky clear save for the twinkle of stars and the brightness of the moon. Mito woke to the sound of crying.

Sakura seemed to always cry on the night of a full moon. There was no rhyme or reason to it- with or without window curtains, Sakura was always fussy on these nights.

Mito stretched and got out of bed, Tobirama curling over the warm spot she'd been in before with a soft groan and a red eye cracked open. Mito hummed softly as she brushed a hand through his hair and his eye closed again. Tobi could sleep through this one.

At the sound of a baby's whine, she quickly made her way to Sakura's nursery.

She scooped up the little princess from her crib and teary green eyes met Mito's. A small hand wrapped around Mito's arm, not even big enough to cover it, and as Mito watched her, she thought to herself again.

Sakura was so little.

And for people like Tobirama, the second heir to the Senju clan and Mito, crown princess of the Uzumaki, it meant danger. Assassins. Potential heartbreak.

It would be easy, so easy, for a shinobi to sneak in and end their little dream before it really began.

(After all, she was the Hokage's only niece.) The thought came a little too frequently, left her cold and her fingers shaky even when she'd already warded the room in seals.

Sakura laughed as Mito rocked her from side to side. Mito cooed at the baby and Sakura, with those big knowing eyes (Mito swore up and down that it came from Tobi, that look) tugged at Mito's hair (she'd left it down just this once and of course the little Senju was on it. Mito just knew it was the Uzumaki in her. Sakura was going to be a little prankster like the rest of them).

And suddenly her worries seemed so far away.

Mito was an Uzumaki, and the Uzumaki always protected their own no matter what. No one would dare lay a finger on her family.

Mito could catch little pieces of her husband in their daughter. She seemed to have a sense for danger, to know what to touch, and what not to touch. (Sakura had a fondness for tugging at people's hair when it was loose, but she knew when a paper was just a paper, or a smoke bomb.)

She caught the little things in those big eyes, and that cleverness was Tobirama clear as day.

Mito could also find small pieces of herself. The little princess had more chakra than a baby really needed and she crawled everywhere she could reach on her little hands and feet. That need to move, that energy, that curiosity was all Uzumaki. (Mito just knew she'd love Uzu once she took Sakura home. It was so big, each corner a spiral and just asking to be explored.)

And Mito could see both of them clear as day in that pink hair of hers.

But sometimes, Mito caught pieces of something else. Something bright and charming and brand new. Sometimes, Sakura looked different, with a fire in those green eyes that was just her and no one else and Mito's heart would swell with excitement and wonder because she wanted to see more of this.

* * *

"Mama," Sakura burbled.

Mito blinked.

That morning had been no different from the usual routine, Tobirama playing with Sakura before he would head to the tower while Mito watched the two of them fondly over some tea.

And then this. Sakura had begun babbling and they'd encouraged it, yes, but there was nothing comprehensible yet. It was all so sudden.

Mom.

It was so...

"Sakura, can you say 'Dada?' 'Dada?'" Mito asked as she went up to her little daughter.

"Dada," Sakura continued, slamming her pudgy little hands on the ground she sat on.

Tobirama blinked.

Mito almost squealed.

Dad.

They looked at each other for a moment.

It made it all the more real.

Sakura squealed in happiness as Mito lifted her daughter up in her hands, spinning them both around.

It meant the world.

(Mito was filled with warmth knowing that finally Sakura could call her 'Mama' and she knew just what she was saying as she spun them around and around.

And then Sakura barfed on her.)

* * *

Mito thought it might be nice to take Sakura sightseeing through the village. She stopped by a few friends' places with Sakura, letting them coo and fuss over her adorable daughter for a little while.

(Sakura especially liked the attention of Mito's Yamanaka friend, and Mito especially liked showing off that her baby could say 'Mama'.)

When they happened upon a small toy shop, Sakura immediately latched onto two toys. Sakura liked doing that, grabbing with both hands.

There was a large fox and a hawk plushie, so big that they were too much for Sakura to hold. Mito tried to gently pry the little princess's hands off the toys, and then-

"No!" Sakura yelled. It was actually more of a 'naaah' but it was clear she wanted the toys.

Her third word, already. (Mito faintly wondered who she picked that up from. Maybe from the people in the streets.)

Sakura grabbed the stuffed fox plushie in one small fist and the hawk one in the other and she refused to let go, tearing up with big green eyes and Mito just had to buy that big fox and hawk because how could she say no to that face?

(Sakura slept soundly through the next full moon night, her new little fox and hawk sitting vigilantly by her side.

Mito got up and stayed with her anyways.

She hoped their little Sakura didn't grow up too fast, she wanted to cuddle her little one for a bit longer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: added in a baby Sakura pic because I was itching to draw her ^^  
> Still have no idea where I'm going, lol. I only have like 3 main things I want to happen and the rest is just what comes to mind lmao.  
> So anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Any comments, ideas, and stuff are always appreciated! Stay safe + healthy everyone! ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's uncles are big softies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update no jutsu~  
> Also, last chapter I added in a drawing of bby Saku so if you didn't see it, it's been added at the bottom.^^  
> Thanks for the kind comments last chapter >\\\\\< (also the amount of kudos, like it's only two chapters this is scary-)

Tobirama was a great father, and Hashirama never doubted him for a second. Taking care of Sakura was like second nature to him, and he was quite serious when it came to her and her safety.

...He could be kind of scary, actually. But that was only because Sakura was his dream. Hashirama had gotten his dream long beforehand, with a lovely village and an even lovelier husband. (And their kitten, Konohamaru. Madara always was terrible at naming things, but this one warmed his heart.)

Madara meant... everything to him. He meant the world with his snark, his bite, his strength and power.

(Even after the village was founded, they didn't set aside their weapons, because fighting against Madara was the best rush in the world, but they _did_ join hands and then Hashirama could fight alongside Madara, too.)

And also with something softer that Hashirama hadn't seen for years, since their time at the river bank. Something warm and loving.

(How surprising it was when Madara proposed to him! He'd pushed the ring right into his hands and watched him with nervous swirling red eyes.)

And through it all, he had a great little brother to see it through with him.

(Hashirama cried on his brother's shoulder at the wedding. It was just... he was getting married to the most wonderful man alive, Tobirama at his side, in the village they'd all founded together! How was he supposed to stay calm?)

But while it was great that Tobirama was there, safe and powerful, he had his own dreams that hadn't been seen for a while.

Before, his brother had interests, but few that he could discuss them easily with. When Mito came along, the younger Senju may not have noticed it at first, but Hashirama saw it. The way his shoulders relaxed and the crease in his brow disappeared at the mention of the Uzumaki princess. How he smiled more at nothing, and spoke about her more than his seals. Hashirama knew his little brother found a good one.

And when little Sakura was born, well...

He was glad his brother got his dream, too.

* * *

Sakura was adorable. She'd been a tiny little thing when Hashirama first met her, with only a small patch of pink for hair and big green eyes.

( _The baby Senju looked up at Hashirama curiously, blinking as she grabbed at his hair with her tiny hands. When she finally got a fistful of the long, dark strands, she triumphantly giggled._

 _And then she_ yanked _._

_"Ow, ow, ow!" he yelped. The little Senju could pack a punch._

_Madara huffed at the sight._

_"You're hopeless," he shook his head as he made a one over of the two._

_The Uchiha gently pried the Hokage's hair from her hands before he scooped her out of Hashirama's arms. He looked down at her with a soft glint in his visible eye. Sakura met his gaze with wide eyes._

_"Hey there-"_

_She began to cry._

_"Shit, fuck, what-" Madara fumbled at the baby's sudden cries._

_Tobirama was in the room almost instantly, a glare already set in place at the sound of his daughter crying. He swiftly picked Sakura right out of Madara's arms and Sakura's cries settled._

_Once Tobirama was sure she was alright, red eyes locked onto both of them sharply._

_Madara and Hashirama paled._

_...And Hashirama hadn't even done anything, either!_ )

Now Sakura was bigger, with quite a bit more hair than before that curled around her face and able to talk and toddle around.

She obviously had the Uzumaki energy in her with the way she toddled around with excitement and energy, but there were bits of Tobirama in her, too, when sometimes she'd wear a calculating look as she tried to figure out how to sneak away a snack without anyone noticing.

She liked to babble on and on in jumbled words that she picked up when he visited, and Hashirama always nodded along with her even though he had no idea what the little princess was going on about.

And Hashirama cherished every little bit of those moments. Her little smiles, her excitement for life, her wide eyed curiosity, her comical aversion to Madara, everything.

Sakura was a precious gift, the very thing their village was made to protect.

Hashirama promised himself that he'd spoil his niece rotten.

(Part of him wondered if he could ever convince Madara to take in a child of their own. That'd be nice, their own little black haired ball of joy.

That would be nice.)

* * *

And then one day, as he accompanied her flower picking (really, he just grew flowers and let Sakura pick them in the yard), Sakura rambled as she traversed the flower-covered field aimlessly.

Tobirama finally trusted him to babysit for once, rather than carrying her everywhere with him or with Mito. (Hashirama still remembered how distracted the elders were at that one clan meeting, with Sakura's happy babbling and grabbing.)

It was a warm day, the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing gently, causing the flowers to sway back and forth.

"Uncle Hashi," Sakura said, (it was one of the first words she knew and it made Hashirama all warm inside whenever she said it) extending a tulip to him in a universal 'take this' gesture.

"Thank you, Little Hime," he said as he took the flower in hand.

"Flower-" the young Senju sneezed and a small plant sprouted from the ground.

Oh?

Hashirama blinked.

She sneezed again, and several flowers followed after.

_Oh._

Hashirama didn't do that.

He stared at his niece, really stared.

Sakura seemed just as shocked as he was, her eyes sparkling as she picked out these new flowers, colorful and bright reds, oranges, and yellows.

(How was he going to explain this to his brother?!)

* * *

Madara hadn't expected to find such a good friend in Mito Uzumaki, but a good friend did he find. She met him snark for snark, and she was startlingly not the strict, rule-y princess that he'd expected her to be, especially considering who her husband was. No, she was friendly and teasing and strong and she fit right into Madara's life like she'd never been missing in the first place.

Then again, he wasn't expecting to be married to Hashirama Senju. He wasn't expecting to settle down, even once their dream of Konoha had been realized. (He couldn't picture it before. Him? Madara Uchiha? Powerful clan head, able to take down whole armies single handedly?) But then he did. He'd found love somewhere he wasn't expecting to find it, in a place the two of them made that wasn't stifling or jagged or wrong. And he was... content with this.

Finding out his close friend was pregnant, however, was a different story.

He was going to be an uncle. An uncle, damn it! So, yes, he was right to watch over his friend. It was not stalking, despite what Mito would say. Uchiha watched over their own, even if the child was completely Uzumaki and Senju.

(Hashirama called it cute, which it _absolutely_ wasn't.)

After Sakura had been born, it had taken a good while for the baby to like Madara. (Mito told him he had a scary face, but it couldn't be that because Hashirama called it handsome.) But she came around eventually, which Madara was grateful for. She was even big enough to toddle around and call him 'Uncle' now.

"Uncle Mada! Look, look!" Sakura said for the umpteenth time since she found out how to do... this.

"I'm looking, Hime," he drawled and looked at his home. (Because if he didn't, she would tug at his hair, as she'd grown fond of doing.)

Flowers. Flowers everywhere. Every corner of the house was covered in some kind of green. Floorboards filled with grass in between the cracks, walls tinging green, vines and flora in every conceivable corner. The works. Even Konohamaru wasn't spared.

Their house was doomed.

But it wasn't like this hadn't happened before, his proposal to Hashirama being one prime example, along with many others. It wasn't that big of a deal, really, and Hashirama had gotten quite adept at rebuilding the unsalvageable parts fairly quickly. Speaking of...

"Tobi's gonna kill me," his husband whimpered.

Hashirama had been whining and fretting and pacing about ever since their niece had discovered this new talent. Madara could agree, to an extent. Tobirama, that overprotective father, would definitely be on their tails for it.

He looked around the house again. Then at the flowers he had been serenaded with. (There were flowers in his hair, for goodness sake...)

Sakura, with her bright pink hair and big eyes that shone like emeralds, was family. And with that, he knew.

She was going to be a troublemaker.

But... she was going to be their troublemaker.

* * *

"Daddy-" the little princess toddled towards the albino but tripped on her own feet.

Before she could reach the ground, a flash of white and Tobirama was there, hoisting her up on his shoulder. He could be such a showoff.

"Daddy, look!" she pointed at the house. Madara didn't have to turn to know the flowery warzone that stood behind them.

The albino looked. And as always, he was quick on his feet.

"Anija." Tobirama stared blankly at his brother.

"It's genetic, I didn't do anything!" the Hokage cowered behind Madara.

The Uchiha was not impressed.

"So she has the Mokuton," a touch of something warm in those ruby eyes when he looked back at his daughter.

"Yes," Madara confirmed. And with those Uzumaki reserves, even at such a young age, the little Senju made short work of the house.

"Anija-" Hashirama flinched, "-will have to teach her control, once she can manipulate chakra."

The older Senju was too pleading for his life to notice the very obvious not-dying taking place. Tobirama nodded to himself before red eyes met Madara's dark ones.

"Thank you for watching her," the albino said.

Theirs wasn't the closest friendship, but it was comfortable enough from all the times Mito and Hashirama forced them to spend time together.

"Any time," and with that, Tobirama and his daughter were off.

"Bye bye!" Sakura waved goodbye from over her father's shoulder.

Madara waved back, as Hashirama was too busy fearing for his life to say bye to their niece. Sakura's face brightened up and Madara's heart may have melted, just a little.

...He was getting soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: added in Konohamaru the cat because I love it >.<  
> Edit 2: made a little gif of Saku saying bai bai >w<  
> Softu Hashi, softu Madara, softu Sakura, need I say more? :3  
> But yeah, Sakura awakens her Mokuton ^^  
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Comments, ideas, feedback and stuff is always appreciated!! ♥♥♥


End file.
